


В согласии с натурой

by AliciaRaven



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Missing Scene, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Написано на KinkFest-2018. Таймлайн - сразу после поражения Субару на арене.





	В согласии с натурой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на KinkFest-2018. Таймлайн - сразу после поражения Субару на арене.

Юлиус прибыл в поместье Карстен уже за полночь, но его, разумеется, пропустили без вопросов. Госпожа Круш, столкнувшись с ним на лестнице, прищурила золотистые глаза и прохладно усмехнулась:  
\- Феликс у себя.  
\- Благодарю, - рыцарь склонил голову.  
Он знал, что Круш не одобряет их “дружеские встречи” раз в месяц, но она любила Феликса и заботилась о нём, поэтому позволяла Юлиусу то, что не могла сделать для своего друга и рыцаря сама. Без одобрения своей госпожи Феликс никого бы к себе не подпустил.  
Он толкнул дверь в последнюю по коридору комнату.  
\- Ты едва не опоздал, - заметил Феликс, отложив книгу. - Тебе отмерили серьёзное наказание? Или мальчик всё-таки задел тебя? Дай взглянуть!  
\- Всё в порядке, - Юлиус улыбнулся.   
Ему нравились моменты, когда в Феликсе просыпался профессиональный целитель. Он терпеливо переждал проверку, которой мнительный друг его подверг - горячие ладони Феликса, окутавшись светом, прошлись по всему телу, - и опустил руки на его обнажённые плечи.  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты разделся.  
\- А что, мне не идёт? - Феликс состроил умильную мордочку и повернулся вокруг оси. Пышные оборки юбки бело-синего платья с шорохом взметнулись.  
\- Тебе всё идёт, - Юлиус почесал его за ухом и привлёк к себе. - Сам знаешь. Но я хочу видеть тебя настоящего.  
Он наклонился, провёл губами по доверчиво подставленной шее и впился зубами в нежный изгиб между ней и плечом. Феликс задрожал, вытянув хвост, но не издал ни звука. Юлиус подул на расцветающий на белой коже алый след, довольно улыбнулся и отстранился.  
\- Раздевайся, - повторил он.  
Очаровательная Ферри-чан была великолепной маской, и Юлиус вполне понимал, почему Феликс так любит её использовать. Но у Ферри-чан и без него достаточно поклонников. Юлиус же был единственным, помимо Круш Карстен, кого Феликс подпускал так близко к себе настоящему. И он высоко ценил это доверие. С тщательно скрываемым трепетом Юлиус наблюдал, как оседают на полу шёлковые перчатки, платье, чулки, как небрежно стряхивает Феликс многочисленные бантики, оставив только заколки на волосах. От легкомысленной игривой красавицы Ферри-чан не осталось следа, как и от гордого имперского рыцаря, тоже в некотором роде маски. Худенький юноша с большими кошачьими ушами, сильнейший целитель и маг Воды на континенте, переступил с ноги на ногу, обвившись хвостом.  
\- Иди сюда, - мягко позвал Юлиус.  
Обняв Феликса, он погладил пушистый гибкий хвост, а потом с нажимом провёл ладонью вверх по спине и несильно, но ощутимо потянул за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову до предела. Разница в росте давала приятное преимущество, которым Юлиус охотно пользовался. Золотистые глаза Феликса затуманились, едва Юлиус коснулся его губ своими. Неторопливый, но глубокий и жёсткий поцелуй длился до тех пор, пока Феликс не застонал; тогда Юлиус отпустил его, слегка прикусив нижнюю губу напоследок, и слегка отстранил.  
Со странной смесью робости и предвкушения Феликс следил за тем, как он сбросил рыцарский плащ и отстегнул от него ремни портупеи.  
\- Руки, - по-прежнему ласково попросил Юлиус. Этот контраст между тоном голоса и поступками нравился им обоим, напоминая о том, кто они друг для друга, и что это всего лишь игра. И, поддерживая этот контраст, Юлиус отточенным движением захлестнул ремнём запястья Феликса и аккуратно, но крепко стянул петлю. Перебросил ремни через потолочную балку и закрепил так, чтобы Феликс едва касался носками пола. Гибкое тонкое тело вытянулось напряжённой струной, так красиво, что Юлиус с трудом удержался от порыва опуститься на колени и обнять его, приласкать губами уже налившийся член. Феликс с лёгкостью мог бы освободиться даже без помощи магии, но не делал этого, покорно принимая всё, что Юлиусу заблагорассудится с ним сотворить, и это было самое восхитительное.  
Феликс дышал уже часто и прерывисто, то пытался найти опору ногам, то бессильно обвисал на ремнях. Взгляд его бездумно скользил по комнате, не зацепляясь ни за что. Улыбнувшись, Юлиус поцеловал его взмокший лоб, а потом взял со стола небольшой скаковой хлыст, каким обычно дрессировали ездовых драконов. Этот, однако, драконьей шкуры никогда не касался - его предназначение было куда выше.  
Первый удар был совсем лёгким, но неожиданным, и Феликс дёрнулся всем телом, вновь потеряв опору, и прижал ушки. Второй удар выбил из него стон, и Юлиус судорожно облизнул губы - собственное возбуждение отдавалось болью, игнорировать его было всё сложнее. Он старался не торопиться, растянуть удовольствие, расцвечивая алыми следами белую спину и ягодицы, ловко избегая столкновения с дёргающимся хвостом. Ритм и вдохновение захватили с головой, словно он был художником-экспрессионистом, пишущим картину хлёсткими мазками, и каждый стон Феликса отдавался внутри яркой вспышкой.  
Наконец, когда Феликс окончательно повис на ремнях, больше не пытаясь рефлекторно уклониться, Юлиус остановился и обошёл его. Бережно обнял, шепча что-то ласковое, целуя мокрые от слёз щёки и искусанные губы, и прижал к себе, с нажимом погладил по горячей влажной спине раскрытыми ладонями. Феликс слабо затрепыхался, пойманный меж двух ощущений - горячей боли, расходящейся по спине от прикосновений, и невыносимо острого наслаждения от царапающей обострённо-чувствительную кожу ткани одежд Юлиуса. Выгнувшись в объятиях и обвив его ногу хвостом, Феликс жадно потёрся о его бедро, но Юлиус быстро уловил дрожь подступающего оргазма и мягко отстранился.  
\- Мы ещё не закончили, - напомнил он. - Или хочешь, чтобы я тебя освободил?  
\- Нет, - с трудом выдавил Феликс и для пущей убедительности помотал головой. - Нет. Закончи.  
\- Как скажешь, - Юлиус довольно улыбнулся и лёгкими прикосновениями хлыста заставил его раздвинуть ноги чуть шире. - Стой так.  
Он дождался, пока напряжение в теле Феликса достигнет пика в попытке устоять в заданной позе, и нанёс короткий, но жёсткий удар по нежной внутренней стороне бёдер. Феликс вскрикнул и обвис на ремнях, но прежде, чем Юлиус успел спросить ещё раз, подтянулся и снова встал на носочки. И это было так прекрасно, что Юлиус с шипением прижал ладонь к собственному паху и резкими рваными выдохами перевёл дыхание, чтобы продолжать.  
Новые удары внахлёст ложились намного медленнее, но расцветали ярче, и Феликс кричал, не сдерживаясь, под каждым из них. Взгляд его окончательно обессмыслился, всё тело горело и вибрировало, отдаваясь ощущениям, и когда последний удар хлыста обрушился на напряжённые поджавшиеся яички - он отчаянно рванулся, изгибаясь, и на тёмные доски паркета брызнуло белым.  
Бросив хлыст на стол, Юлиус подхватил тихо всхлипывающего друга, дёрнул узел, и ремни ослабли. Феликс свернулся в клубок в его объятиях, обвил руками и хвостом, горячий и лёгкий, доверчивый и расслабленный. Юлиус закутал его в свой плащ, не выпуская из рук, и опустился на кровать, прикрыв глаза и позволив удовлетворению накрыть их обоих окончательно.  
Спустя некоторое время их пробудили от дремоты неясные звуки за окном. Феликс зевнул, потянулся, выскользнул из-под плаща и побрёл в сторону шкафа с одеждой. Юлиус проводил его взглядом, чувствуя смесь сожаления и удовольствия, и подошёл к окну. Внизу на полотне ярко-зелёного газона величавой статуей застыл Вильгельм ван Астрея, небрежно отмахиваясь от атак мечущегося вокруг него мальчишки. Стук деревянных мечей разносился далеко окрест в прозрачном утреннем воздухе.  
\- Клянусь, Юлий, твоя доброта зря пропадает, когда ты играешь в злодея для такого человека, - раздался сзади голос Феликса. Он уже полностью оделся, не в привычное платье, превращавшее его в Ферри-чан, а в рыцарскую униформу, надёжно скрывающую всякие следы произошедшего между ними ночью. Эти следы останутся ровно настолько, сколько пожелает сам Феликс. Нередко он залечивал их сразу же, и мысль о том, что сейчас он решил оставить их, легла в душу Юлиуса приятной тяжестью.  
\- Совершенно не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, - он насмешливо выгнул бровь. Странно было слышать о своей доброте от того, кого он совсем недавно выпорол. Странно - и сладко.  
Но Феликс оставался серьёзен:  
\- Как ты мог подставить себя под наказание, пытаясь защитить такого парня? - он с лёгким презрением кивнул вниз. Мальчишка в очередной раз упустил деревянный клинок, и тот улетел далеко в сторону. - Как глупо!  
Юлиус задумчиво поглядел туда же.  
\- Я действовал в согласии со своей натурой, - ответил он. - Справедливо, в моём понимании, и без позора, что есть моё желание.  
Невысказанное “как и с тобой” повисло в воздухе ощутимо. Феликс понимающе улыбнулся и кивнул.


End file.
